The Walker
by Darklight0303
Summary: A storm strikes suddenly as if dogging the steps of one mysterious traveller. An act of kindness with dire consequences throws one Allen into a conflict spanning worlds and ages both future and long past. At stake? The ones close to him and his only home.


Ok my second upload to thankfully not another Lemon. Probably won't write another one for some time to come. Anyways this here is a little(Ok I'm lying this will be a huge) AU fanfic based loosely on Dgray-Man. You still get the Ark, Innocence, most of the main cast and the Akuma.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the rights to Dgray-man they belong exclusively to Hoshino Katsura who should be truly worshiped for the amazing story she has managed to give us all.

*******************************************

Prologue: **They came from beyond the sea of worlds**

It had been sudden. As sudden as the start of the storm that surrounded him at that very moment. As he lay on the ground his eye in blinding pain numbing out the loss of his left arm, now reduced to a bleeding stump from the shoulder down. As he lay there, waiting for death's embrace he tried to figure out what thread of fate could have possibly pulled him away from the castle grounds that night. The boy's name was Allen, no family name since he had been found abandoned on the steps of the castle no note nothing. His cries alone were the only thing that alerted the guards of his presence in the bitter cold night.

Allen had been taken in by the castle. His childhood days up to this night had been uneventful mostly or so he would say. He spent the hours helping out wherever it was necessary never refusing any task. He grew to be quite favored among the adults of the castle and the scorn of the children who were soon fed up with being compared to him by their parents. At first they were merely taunts, verbal strikes meant to whittle away his pride and gentle exterior bringing him more to their level. Allen however never once fought back at this. He knew they were right. He had been abandoned for Gods knows what reasons, so getting angry at the truth would do nothing.

But when they saw that words were not affecting him, some of the kids decided to take it to the next level. The beatings began, in dark paths behind the storerooms or even in the dead of night after the lamps were put out. This didn't get to last long as Allen soon found allies from within the castle entourage itself. The first was a cheerful young redhead. Allen always wondered if he would have seen anything had he been unhurt the moment the redhead had dealt with his aggressors. He somehow knew that it probably wouldn't have changed anything anyway. After taking Allen back to his room, he introduced himself as Lavi with a cheerful attitude Allen found to be most rejuvenating. As Allen received treatment from his guardian, the two boys talked and soon they became close friends. Lavi mostly because, he said Allen was an interesting record. Allen felt somewhat uncomfortable to be called that. Lavi excused himself with an awkward laugh saying he blurted out the wrong thing his training taking it's toll on his normal speech. Lavi told Allen he had been sent by his master to study the Chronicles of the East, most of which were held in this very castle. However when Allen tried to be more inquisitive Lavi quite coldly rebuffed his attempts much to the puzzlement of Allen. Allen never would have imagined who his next ally would be. It was through Lavi that he met her.

Her name was Lenalee. Allen found himself entranced by her beauty both physical and inner as he soon found out after spending time with his first friends. The princess was a bit of a rebel, as Lavi had put it before earning a kick to the head from said princess. The three companions spent as much time together as they could. However Lenalee's status meant that she would be unable to leave the castle most of the time, leaving Lavi and Allen to seek out mischief on their own. Some would say Lavi had unlocked Allen's mischievous side. Allen had to agree with that seeing as after meeting the redhead he began to play small pranks on the servants of the castle but never anything to warrant more than just a grinning scolding, unlike his partner who was going for impact with his mischief. The years passed and Allen became more and more at ease with his friends. The jumble of his childish infatuation had also started to gain a more solid shape. He found himself disturbed at times by the princess but it was in a way he liked. Her smile, her mere presence nearby could turn a rainy day into a sunny one. At least for Allen since the rain still wouldn't stop in reality. Lavi had noticed this and was constantly teasing the boy about it much to Allen's dwindling patience and growing embarrassment.

Lenalee had also grown fond of the boy. His polite manner his habit of helping out anyone. She found that she treasured every one of these small traits of his even his quirks like the occasional prank. However she knew that her brother, the lord of the castle would never approve. Actually the man would never approve of anyone other than him. Lenalee loved her brother very much but his constant shielding from dangers that weren't there was starting to get on the girl's nerves. Allen kept silent about his feelings mostly because he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with Lenalee. As much as it gnawed at him he locked it all behind his smile he showed every time the girl was around. Lenalee surprisingly was doing the same since her brother would have probably chased the boy away if not order some of his failed experiments to "play" with the unfortunate soul. As if in silent resolution the two continued to spend time together but as time went on it was harder and harder to ignore their feelings for each other.

That was 1 and a half year ago, before the war between the Artannians and Noarians broke out, dividing a world into sides forcing man to slaughter man for the mere ambitions of a few glutenous nobles too lazy to sully their own hands with blood. However here in the East the war was virtually unfelt. The East had decided to not take sides in the petty squabble and declared neutrality. This made both Artannis and Noariand quite displeased however they did not show this openly. The east had by far the strongest army, the most faithful troops said to follow their masters into the afterlife itself. Of course such an army was nothing without the proper weapons. Magic and man made weapons all of them were best of the best in this country. However if there was a weakness of the East it was that they were far too lenient with their trust as what the boy was to learn at his expense on this stormy night.

A lone hooded man came at the city gates in the dead of night. He gave no name nor showed his face. He asked for shelter from the storm that was haunting his steps. At the time the sky was clear as can be the full moon shining brightly. The guards laughed at the traveler.

"Get lost you wretched beggar. We have no shelter for a madman like you" one of the guards laughed

The stranger turned back without another word. He walked back down the road under the mocking laughter of the guards. Allen could not believe what a cruel treatment the stranger had received. He quickly snatched a blanket and some leftovers before running out into the dead of night past the clueless guards.

Allen ran down the road looking for signs of the traveler. The storm suddenly started as if thrown from across the world here in the blink of an eye. No warning nothing foretold of the devastation hiding in it's wake. Lightning converged above water seemingly traversing invisible supports floating somewhere high above the Carnaan Sea. Then the energy criss crossed between the two pillars and soon a black patch of space at least double the size of the castle and it's grounds came into existence. This event would have passed completely unnoticed had it been the only occurrence. The same phenomenon occurred on every coast of the province

A flash of lightning finally revealed the stranger's location as he climbed over a fallen tree heading for the cliff that faced the harbor and the Castle.

"Hmph, I must have really stirred up the nest" the stranger chuckled eying the Armada coming into existence. The lighthouse's shine was snuffed out all of a sudden as a large explosion took place at it's base. The once proud structure crumbled and fell into the sea. Allen was right behind the man when the sound of the explosion finally reached them.

"Judging by the lightning strike prior to that blast it must have been that berserker fool" The stranger said bitterly.

Allen dropped the things he was holding in shock prompting the stranger to turn and face him.

"Oh, I seem to have a visitor" the cowled person spoke not revealing it's face.

Allen stood there shocked his gaze locked on the fire raging from within the remains of the lighthouse.  
" w-what's happening?" Allen asked unable to articulate other words.

"that? That would be the storm I mentioned" the stranger said grimly

Out of the portals several trails of light came out. Two heading for Allen and his mysterious companion. While the rest descended on the awakening castle.

Near the castle another traveler was on his way to meet with the stranger that was with Allen. He heard the explosions and cursed.

"You really know how to drag uninvited guests don't you?" he snarled angrily to no one in particular breaking into a run towards the castle

"already coming here" the stranger cursed as he turned around to face the two streaks coming his way.

He chanted something in an unknown language and two large circles appeared in front of him. Dancing throughout the pattern were symbols and marking Allen had never seen. The stranger plunged his hands within the circles

"Hmmm the wind is going to mess with the aim slightly" the stranger muttered twisting and shifting his hands within the circles.

Allen just stood there unable to move. Suddenly he remembered everyone back at the castle.

"I-I have to go" he said with urgency turning around

"And do what? Get killed? because that's what these creatures are after. Your bodies and your souls. they're not called Akuma for nothing" the stranger cursed as he seemed to plunge his arm deeper into the left circle. Immediately the left circle began to hum and rumble. Allen felt the rumbling inside his stomach. It also triggered something else within him. Some sort of distant memory. A creature grinning demonically as it tore through the chest of another, a woman Allen could tell. He was snapped out of the memory by a sudden burst of noise as one of the circles fired a beam of energy at the approaching trails. One of them swerved at the last minute diving into the ocean. The other one was slower and took the attack head on exploding.

"Curses, one got away" the man spat out. The next second a large armored creature burst out of the water, right in front of the man. It looked fairly humanoid except for the rows of sharp teeth lining it's lower jaw, the only part of it's face visible under the visor of the armor.

"hoho Master will be pleased that I've found you" the creature chuckled sadistically.

"Still as stupid as ever I see. You level 3's bore me more with each encounter" the stranger said with a bored tone of voice before firing a dark orb of energy from his hand at the creature who had to jump high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Hehehe I'm not the one who will take you down" the creature laughed with glee

"Oh and who will?" the man asked mockingly.

"That would be me" a cheerful voice said stepping down on the ground.

The stranger took a step back.

"My my, for you to come yourself. Am I that much of a threat?" he asked mockingly.

"Actually no you are not it's just that the rest of the clan is busy taking care of this wretched country. The recruitment was going pretty well when I left" the fat man spoke with a cheerful voice as he never stopped grinning

"W-What recruitment? You don't mean.."

"yes I do. Their capital has already fallen and is now a sea of flames. How long do you think this border province will last?"

Allen felt rage both his and somehow someone else's well up from within.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" he yelled running blindly at the man

"Stop kid!" the stranger called

"You're not touching the Master brat" the creature spoke from behind Allen, it's bladed arm dripping blood.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Allen yelled falling to the ground just in front of the fat man who looked at the boy as if he was nothing more than an insect. Allen's left arm lay some distance away the blood soaking into the grass. He felt something warm flow into his eye unaware of the cut he had taken to his left eye as well

"Naughty children need to be taught their place" the man said without breaking his grin.

"Now Mana It's time you faded away like your brother" the man spoke with a demonic glint in his eye

The stranger seemed to snap at the fat man's words

"IT'S YOU WHO'S GOING TO VANISH, EARL" the man bellowed combining the two circles into one bigger one. He muttered another sequence of words in the same arcane language

"hooo seems you're serious. To use something that gets it's energy from the user's very soul. Whoever taught you that nasty trick I wonder" the man said unphased.

"Shut up! I know this won't defeat you but if I do this I can buy some time" Mana said with a strained voice

He turned the circle towards one of the gates.

The earl widened his eyes.

"You wouldn't "he said now the anger clearly visible

"Oh I would Earl, anything to inconvenience you" Mana said as he began to fade away into the circle

"As long as I destroy the Ark that is broadcasting you here this whole region will be clear of your filth"

"Surprised I figured out your trick? I know the way these invasions work. You need a bridgehead on this world. You were planning to make it this province weren't you?" Mana snarled

The Earl was now totally enraged.

"You filthy sheep. You think you're buying time. You're buying days at best. There are plenty more arks at my disposal. I'll come back but you won't."

"Oh please spare me your boasting" Mana said disgusted as the circle glowed white the humming intensified to unbearable levels driving the Level 3 insane as it's head split open from the resonance.

"Now scatter away" Mana bellowed as the circle fired the white beam of energy at the gate. It seemed to be swallowed at first without any reaction. Mana now reduced to a flickering transparent figure fell to his knees unable to bear his own weight anymore.

"It's..done" he muttered

A loud groaning sound was heard throughout the region as the gateways began to collapse in on themselves. The Earls enraged scowl flickered as he began to loose substance before vanishing as the gates exploded with a dark blast making waves in the ocean that washed across the shore submerging a few fishermen villages that had been built too low.

Around the same time Allen had run off after the stranger, Lavi was up in his assigned study. He had been reading records all day long so he was feeling considerably stiff not to mention bored like hell. Suddenly he opened the window.

"Feels like a storm is brewing but how? There are no clouds in sight" He pondered.

Lenalee could be found in her room. She was in a particularly bad mood since her brother had once again come up with suspicions about her two friends.

"Honestly when will brother grow up" she said shaking her head as she brushed her hair slowly.

She stopped in mid motion as a very bad feeling gripped her. She had been told her mother used to have the gift of foresight and that it was expected for it to have passed to her instead of her brother.

However the power was too raw and too unstable to be properly used. Only time could polish this precious ability into a usable form. Yet on some occasions the ability manifested itself stronger. Most of the time this came in the form of dreams. Dreams Lenalee rarely remembered. And yet this time something was different. She could see the images as if they were faded out with the fabric of the world she saw. Visions of blood fire and darkness. She gripped the sides of her head forcing the images away. Cursing this ability. Yet she did not wish for it to be passed to another. It was this ability that had pushed the kingdom to the top. The royal blood always inherited this power among others she did not know of. She wished the ability never existed for even though it had played an important role in the making of the country it had also made her and the rest of the royal family a target for assassination and kidnapping attempts.

With threats like this she couldn't honestly blame her brother for his protective nature. And if these didn't kill her, the power would. All of the previous wielders died at their own hands after no longer being able to put up with the burden. The weight of seeing the future of a person down to their last moment was enough to drive anyone insane. Her grandmother had succumbed to the madness locking herself up in the tallest tower where she starved herself to death. Lenalee was only 2 years old at the time but she knew she had seen the woman's death before the servant came with the tragic news.

And it was this very same ability that now showed her what was to come to pass soon.

When the explosion of the lighthouse took place she already knew it had begun. Even so she would not stand and do nothing. Lenalee quickly put on her training garments she usually used for the training sessions her brother had arranged for her under the pretext that Lenalee would be able to deal with molesters. She was thankful to him for that as she could now fend for herself. She ran out the door and into the corridors as servants gathered outside to look through the stone cut windows.

Lavi had almost fallen asleep when the explosion took place. He quickly peered out of the window and saw the smoke rising from where the Lighthouse once stood. It was then that he saw the gates and the trails of light coming their way.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled as he ran towards the girl.

"Lavi what's going on?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know but it's bad you need to get to safety" Lavi said trying to pull the girl away.

"No! I need to get to brother" Lenalee said taking her hand out of Lavi's grasp and running to where her brother was

"Honestly that girl doesn't know her limits" Lavi sighed running down into the courtyard.

The other stranger arrived at the gates with a gait.

"What are you dawdling at? Get your asses inside before you loose your heads" the man snarled

"W-Why should we listen to you?" The guards asked obviously intimidated by whatever was happening.

The guards soon found himself facing a large silver revolver.

"Because I'm the only one here who can deal with that thing behind you, now move it!" the man yelled opening fire at the other guard the bullet going through the mans head.

"W-W-What are you doing?" the remaining guard yelled

"SHUT UP AND LOOK" the man yelled pointing his gun at the creature that had taken the guards place.

"W-What happened to Charles?" the survivor stuttered

"Charles died ages ago. Damn fat ass trying to screw up this place as well" the stranger said under his breath..

He lit a cigarette calmly before puffing the smoke out in a cloud.

"Oi, get to the castle now." he said coldly pointing his gun down the road

The guard hesitated for a second but broke into a run eventually.

"Now then how about we have a little dance, tin-heads" the man grinned like a madman opening fire.

Komui, the Lord of this castle and Lenalee's brother was in the war room still wearing his night garments.

"So you're telling me we're under attack?" He asked rubbing his forehead in worry

"That is correct." spoke Reever his main advisor

"So who is it this time?" Komui asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to identify our attackers yet" Reever replied

"Dammit. Any declaration of intention?" Komui asked

"None so far" Reever answered

"Why? who?" Komui muttered as the doors to the room opened revealing Lenalee.

"Brother!" she called out walking up to the man

"Lenalee? What are you doing here you need to get to shelter" Komui said with urgency

"And leave everyone to fend for themselves? No! I'll fight as well! I can do that! I can protect you and everyone." Lenalee said with a choked voice.

"Lenalee." Komui started softly as he kneeled to the girl "Please, if you want to protect me go to safety. If you were to get hurt that would injure me more than any wound I would take. Please just go where it's safe" Komui pleaded loosing some of his royal facade

Lenalee wanted to fight back but seeing her brother like that she could not.

"You two, take the princess to the rest of the civilians in the shelter and under no circumstances allow anyone to approach that place." Komui barked out his orders. The two guards saluted crisply before asking for Lenalee to follow them. Lenalee looked back at her brother one more time before turning away sadly.

Komui watched his sister leave.

"She is growing, my Lord, next time it won't be so easy" reever said comfortingly

"I know that Reever, I know. But we need to make sure there will be a next time" Komui said with determination.

"Are our spell casters ready?" Komui asked his head of the Magic department who went by the name of Bak.

"Y-Y-Yess lord they are all lined on the walls" the man said trying to conceal his face from the lord.

"Something wrong Bak?" Komui inquired

"N-N-No nothing wrong Lord" Bak said trying to conceal his hives. They always appeared whenever the man was in Lenalee's presence. Somehow Komui had never found out or else the man would have been tied to an anchor by now and dropped into the deepest abyss of the Carnaan sea to be crushed by the water or eaten by the Shuriks a species of shark twice the size of a small boat which dwelled in the dark depths of the ocean surfacing only when food was scarce something that rarely happened

"I-I'll just go see to the troops, lord" Bak said rushing out of the war room.

Reever held his palm to his face shaking his head ruefully.

"_Honestly Bak needs to fix that condition of his if he wants to live to see a respectable magicians age_" he thought tiredly

The shots rang into the night as for each one at least one demonic creature fell.

"At least the idiots aren't organized as long as they attack only here, I can take em out." he muttered with a grin before unleashing death on the ranks of the monsters. It was then that he felt it the oppressive presence of the fat man like he had dubbed the old enemy

"Shit I can't go now. Don't go dying on me Mana" Cross muttered resuming his onslaught

Lavi was by the sea wall when it was blown away. Throwing Lavi across the courtyard and into a stone wall leaving a body shaped print in it as he slid off and onto his front, barely retaining consciousness

"Hehehe," the large towering bulk of a man at least Lavi thought he was human.

"rahahahahahaha" The golden clad brute laughed and pointed am arm at the castle firing a massive bolt of energy that tore through the stone with the ease of a hot knife on butter. Lavi widened his eyes in horror knowing that the throne room was in that part of the castle

The war room however was far from the throne room still Komui felt the blast.  
"Such power" he muttered in shock

Lenalee had also felt the attack her heart clenching in concern with every noise of battle that came to her ears.

Cross turned around and saw the explosion.

"Shit they're coming from there as well"

"Maria!" Cross bellowed

The next second a small gateway of light opened next to Cross and up stepped a woman deathly pale and masked. She wore a large black dress that was quite revealing on the upper part.

Maria looked at Cross with a slight frown.

"Yess yess I know you have something to tell me, but that will have to wait" Cross said ducking for cover beyond what remained of the gate.

"See that? I need you to go over there and stop whatever did that understood?" Cross yelled trying to make himself heard over the sound of magic and blasts as he pointed to the blasted section of the castle.

Maria looked at Cross with anger before turning around gruffly and taking to the air

"I'm leaving that to you maria" Cross muttered before resuming his attacks

Soon the defenders were forced to retreat to the main castle the town now put to the flame

The hulking berserker was in the process of squeezing the life out of Lavi when maria found him. She began to sing a forceful song causing the thing to shudder under it's power. Yet the berserker did not move. He resisted the spell and was about to get free when the infernal groaning was heard. The monsters flickered as did the berserker. They kept flickering and vanished shortly before the gates collapsed.

Lavi looked at the one who had rescued him. Maria seeing she was no longer needed simply took off again back to Cross. Lavi stared dumbfounded before finally realizing the quiet that was now everywhere.

Cross had seen the white beam and scowled darkly.

"You idiot why the hell would you go so far?" Cross snarled as he was joined by Maria

Allen lay there in the rain feeling every drop of rain to strike his battered body. He eyed the severed arm with unusual calm. Mana slowly made his way towards Allen siting down next to the boy.

"You brought those for me didn't you?" he said with his voice a whisper. As he pointed at the items

Allen had run off with.

Allen simply looked at the man without getting up. He wouldn't be able to even if he wanted.

"B-Because you looked like you needed it" Allen said trying to force a smile

Mana's eyes widened. He had expected anger or silence. Yet the boy continued to sympathize the man who had brought all of this upon their world.

"Y-You're a good kid" Mana said slowly reaching into his pocket extracting a green cube.

"I was supposed to give this to Cross, Are you willing to try one more time to live?" Mana asked.

"W...hat is that?" Allen asked weakly.

"Possibly the only way you'll live, though you might hate it should it work" Mana said grimly.

"No, I'll try. What comes after I'll deal with it when the time comes." Allen muttered surprising Mana.

"Your remind me of someone very close to me. I'm sure you'll be fine." Mana said placing the cube over Allen. The boy instantly felt the cube as if something hot washed all over him

"before we start I want to tell you one thing. Its an old saying from my hometown."

"Keep walking towards tomorrow, never let yesterday's shadows catch up. Keep walking until the end" Mana said closing his eyes. He began to glow brightly until in the end a beam of light emanated from him up towards the sky. The beam was so tall that no matter where you were in the province you could see it. As Mana faded into nothing Allen felt the sensation of the cube spread over his chest. The cube melted and a silver liquid took it's place. It snaked its' way over Allen's body entering it from any point it could find. Allen wanted to scream however no voice came out.

"It's alright It won't hurt you" a whisper came to Allen causing him to stop resisting. A sudden surge of pain shot up from his left arm or the stump that was now his left arm. There was a sudden burst of force as the cube and the child became one.

Cross staggered feeling the power.

"Oh no way in hell" he cursed breaking into a sprint.

Lenalee had been let out of the shelter after the unknown enemy had vanished. She quickly ran to the nearest window to see the damages. The girl paled as she saw the sea of flames that now stood over the small town. She quickly ran down to the courtyard where wounded people and soldiers now littered the ground. She looked at everyone of them however she was in fact looking for a certain face.

"He's not here" Lavi's voice came from behind Lenalee as he limped his way towards the girl

"Lavi! What happened to you?" Lenalee gasped heading over to help the redhead.

"Ahahaha this? This is nothing It'll heal in a couple of days." the teen said with a smile

Lenalee tossed him a skeptic look before looking quickly throughout the courtyard.

"I told you Lenalee he's not here" Lavi said grimly noticing the girl looking for their friend

Lenalee looked as if she had been punched in the gut.

"Then he has to be somewhere in the town. He could be hurt and running out of time. I'll go look" Lenalee said heading for the main gate.

"LENALEE!" Lavi yelled.

Lenalee stopped in her tracks.

"I know I'm being stupid. But still I know he's out there" she said turning around with a sad smile.

Lavi's heart clenched when he saw her face. She had resigned herself to the possibility Allen might be dead. He could see it in her eyes. Yet Lenalee would not be able to stop until she at least had a body.

Komui came into the courtyard checking on the wounded and praising the brave soldiers who had defended the castle. He then spotted Lenalee with Lavi.

"Lenalee what are you doing here? There are things you shouldn't see here" Komui said trying to pull his sister away.

"Brother, you may say anything you want but I will not look away from this" Lenalee said with an unusual edge to her voice causing Komui to step back.

"L-Lenalee...." Komui asked tentatively.

"Please brother I need to take care of something" Lenalee said turning away and heading towards the gate.

Komui was about to go after her again when Reever held him back.

"At least take two guards with you Lenalee" Reever called out to the girl

Lenalee nodded. Reever signaled two of the guards to go with Lenalee and they complied with haste.

All throughout town bucket chains had been formed to contain the fire. Lenalee knew they wouldn't succeed the fire would rage on until there was nothing left to burn.

Cross stepped into the clearing where Allen was. He looked around before spotting Allen.

"What's this filthy rat?" he said with a wrinkled nose before turning away. He did a double take and turned back around eyes the size of saucers when he saw the boy's left arm.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" he said with exasperation crouching next to the boy running his finger across the black arm.

"Tch, you're lucky you're dead Mana or else I would kill ya" he cursed under his breath.

"Softhearted moron" he grumbled picking up Allen and carrying him on his back.

"Great now I'm getting my clothes dirty too. I swear I'm sending you the cleaning bill in the afterlife, Mana" Cross snarled as he made his way back to the road

Lenalee and her escorts reached the charred gates marking the entrance to the town. Her search had lead to no results and she was starting to fear the worst.

"_No no no I can't think that_" she thought shaking her head of the horrid imagery

The guards had done more than just escort the girl helping her lift some debris every time she saw what she thought was Allen's hand or leg. Every time it turned out to be just another citizen hideously crushed under the rubble originating from their home. The first time Lenalee had gasped in horror. This went on for a few more times until ultimately she no longer reacted every time they failed to find Allen and found a different corpse.

Her eyes were blank and lifeless as she gazed down the cobblestone road.

"Princess, we should head back." one of the guards said kindly.

Lenalee did not react. She had made her resolve she had come to terms with Allen's presumed death yet even the lack of a body was something she could not stomach.

Cross grumbled angrily as he carried Allen on his shoulders

Just before Cross could come into view on the road Lenalee reluctantly turned around with her escort and headed back towards the castle.

She didn't have to say a word for Lavi to realize they had failed. She lifelessly walked past Lavi who tossed her a sympathetic glance yet said nothing.

Cross was angry. No, angry would be the understatement of the millennium. Cross was royally pissed would encompass a small fraction of the man's anger. Here he was middle of fucking nowhere his package now attached to a stinky filthy brat and oh what's worse that same filthy stinking brat was soiling his brand new clothes. Yeah someone was definitely having the laugh of a lifetime at his expense. By the time he reached the gate he couldn't give a rats ass about etiquette and the likes so he unceremoniously kicked the gate with his boot.

Komui was on his way to the council room. There he was to decide on the message to send to the rest of the lords. Lenalee walked past him her expression cold and stony not even greeting the man. Komui stood still in the hallway trying to understand what had happened to Lenalee.

The gate in courtyard crumbled with humiliating ease revealing one sour faced stranger with long flowing red hair carrying a white haired bundle on his back.

The activity in the courtyard froze before several guards rushed the man pointing spears as several casters behind them had already summoned the arrays for casting fire lightning and death

Cross eyed the spear tips with a very annoyed scowl.

"So this is the courtesy of the East eh?" he snarled angrily

Komui looked to the source of the commotion and walked over stopping behind the guards.

"Forgive our rather rough welcome however I must ask who are you?" Komui said with a frown

"H-H-He's the one who shot Charles" The frightened guard from earlier stuttered pointing at Cross whose eye started twitching violently.

"Did that thing look like a human to you?!" he growled with deadly intent dripping from his words

the cowering guard quickly succumbed to the terrifying presence of the man and fell silent as Komui watched the exchange with a intrigued yet confused expression.

"You did not answer my-"

"More importantly anyone know who this filthy rat is?" Cross cut off Komui and pointed to the boy on his back.

Komui's [atience was slipping however he looked at the boy who had dried blood on the left side of the face as well as on his clothes.

"_that attire..he's one of the servants in the castle...but..I don't remember the castle housing any child with white hair_" komui thought with intrigue

"Reever do you recognize this boy?" Komui asked his advisor

reever narrowed his eyes as he looked over the passenger on Cross's back.

"I don't however we should at least get him treated all that blood on him is bound to affect him sooner or later" Reever said with worry.

"A good point. For now have those two escorted to the healers." Komui ordered

"Like hell I have something to tell you but first, someone take this brat off my hands before I kill him a second time" Cross snarled

"Kill him a second time?" Komui repeated taken aback

"Did I stutter?" Cross snapped

"No no you did-"

"Allen?! ALLEN!" Lavi said running past the guards to check the boy on Cross's back.

Allen did not react to his name getting called out nor to Lavi moving the hair aside so that he could see the boy's face.

"What the hell happened to him?" Lavi asked looking at Cross.

"Ah so you know him" Cross said with a devilish grin and dumped Allen in the arms of a bewildered Lavi.

"Patch him up and don't you dare let him die" Cross said with a smug expression as he walked past Lavi who could only stare at the man stunned.

"hey you didn't answer my question" Lavi called after the man after snapping out of his surprise.

"And I'm not going to do that unless the kid wakes up or kicks the bucket" Cross said darkly sending an icy chill down the spines of everyone present.


End file.
